BREATHE
by CallMeKatOCQueen
Summary: When Willow West was born her father cried. Willow didn't cry, she only gazed with her wide lapis eyes and reached with magic swirling around her fingers. And just like that the fate of Willow West was decided. She would not have one.
1. 1 Who Says You Can't Go Home Again

Willow West

ooo

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Willow! Happy birthday to you!" her parents sing in broken unison as they place a cake before her.

She is a doe eyed girl wearing a forced smile and clapping her hands in faux joy for her family's sake.

"Oh chocolate strawberry my favorite!" she lies. In reality she hates strawberries but all her "friends" love them.

It bothers her more in this moment that her cake has strawberries than it did when she decided to buy it. After all her friends aren't here to enjoy it.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" her mother, Jane, urges and Willow obliges quickly. The smoke flares up in her face and she holds her breath so as not to cough all over the dessert.

"What did you wish for?" her father, John, queries and she spits out and instinctual response.

"If I tell you it won't come true." Her parents take this at face value and hum in a sort of agreement.

In truth Willow West doesn't wish for anything, ever.

Willow watches with faked focus as her mother cuts the cake and holds out a piece for her. She nods in thanks and forces her traitorous sapphire eyes to light up at the sight.

The family of three falls silent as they eat, Willow pretending to enjoy each bite.

There is an elephant in the room, a party with six guests sized elephant in the room.

"At least we'll have leftover cake," Willow jokes and gestures to the party sized item in question. "And chips, and soda, and candy, and party hats."

"I'm sure everyone just got the flu going around," Jane West concludes and leans over the table to take her daughters hand.

"Nope, the pictures from the concert they all went to were on social media already," Willow informs sourly. "It's alright, I'm sure they just forgot to tell me, I'm sure they bought tickets months ago."

Willow and her parents take this moment to strategically forget to mention that her invited were sent out months ago and all her "friends" RSVPed yes.

After it's over Jane and John gift their daughter an expansion pack for a video game she doesn't play and a pair of cat pajamas two sizes too large. Kat feigns excitement for them, she knows their hearts are in the right place.

"Thank you so much mom and dad! Now I better get to sleep it's already nine!" Willow exclaims and rushes off to her room. She makes it up the stairs and then stops short when she hears them murmuring.

Jane and John West have no idea Willow can always hear them, they don't realize how well of a listener their daughter is.

"I can't believe those kids! You know this really is the last straw," her mother growls.

"Our daughter needs better friends," her father agrees.

"You know I just saw this coming. That Jennifer has never been nice to her and your know she's the ringleader here. Her mother told me they bought those concert tickets for all the girls only two weeks ago! Shame on their parents for letting them do this, shame on them for ostracizing our Willow like this," Jane West rants while John holds his head in his hands. The complexities of teenage girls still escape Mr. West to this day.

Willow, from her perch on the balcony overlooking the kitchen, shakes her head and escapes to her only sanctuary.

Holding the doorknob, she very carefully slides her door shut without a sound and then releases the knob slowly. It's a practiced art, shutting her door quietly, one she learned after her parents made the open door policy.

A loud sigh escapes the dainty girl and she throws herself to her beckoning mattress.

Sleep doesn't come to Willow West, only tears and inescapable frustration.

She is only dozing when the clock strikes midnight and her eyes yank open. Willow jerks upright, breathing heavily, and scans her room with glowing eyes, searching for the reason of her abrupt awakening. There is nothing changed that she can notice and the blue mist encircling her fingers escapes her sleepy eyes.

Five minutes of uneventful silence pass before Willow's panting slows and her heartbeat evens out to a steady pace once more. She lowers herself back onto her pillow and descended back into sleep not noticing the sharpened state of her blue eyes of the shift in the state of her being.

ooo

Vividria

ooo

"I know you're all perfectly aware that I do not have the same resistance to extreme weather conditions so tell me why are we planning our new lives in Alaska?" The question is asked by a fair headed woman draped across a plush daybed. Curled straw colored hair falls around her head like a halo making her appear angelic, though she is nothing of the sort.

She is surrounded by a group of flawless beings all with golden eyes and marble skin. They sit in pairs except for one copper haired boy and her.

"The Denali's are in Alaska, Vividria," the copper haired boy responds and Vividria nods her head. From her position on the daybed she is apart from the coven of seven Adonis-like beauties but it is still clear she, no matter how different, is one of them. The younger group of five, the children for all intents and purposes, are split up on two hotel beds while the eldest, the parents, are squeezed into a loveseat.

"I'm aware the Denali's are in Alaska, Edward," Vividria deadpans. The boy, Edward, shrugs and his father, ever the peacemaker, jumps in to offer a few more words of explanation.

"Alaska would offer us time to socialize with others outside this family and the Denali's could offer us an easy cover to move in," he explains. "The isolation would mean the kids could avoid public school and that would cut our time spent there short so we could move onto a more weather desirable location."

"Fair enough Carlisle," Vividria mutters. "I suppose I miss the occasional sun other places we've resided have to offer."

"As much fun as avoiding high school sounds, Dria may be onto something," Rosalie, the reluctant daughter of Carlisle, reasons.

"Maybe it's time we return to Forks," Esme, the mother figure, concludes. The attention of the group is captured by the thought of Forks, all of them having been thinking of Forks as of late.

"Forks does sound nice," Emmett, Rosalie's mate, agrees.

"It is one of our better homes," Jasper, another son of Carlisle's, concurs.

"The home in Forks is so wide and open, and the people are adorable!" Viv exclaims. "It's so easy to spin them into a tizzy over minor sexual exploits!"

"Vividria remember we don't want to be too conspicuous," Carlisle reminds and she huffs.

"You know back in Ancient Rome, Julius Caesar and I openly bragged about our adventures with Cleopatra and King Nicomedes and barely anyone batted an eye," Vividria laments and sighs in nostalgia. "Ancient Rome was a succubi's playground."

"Oh Dria you can still have some fun," Rosalie assures and the succubus smiles.

"I will."

"Moving past that that, Forks has a lot to offer," Esme redirects, steering the conversation towards a final decision. "Carlisle can be a surgeon, I can be a home decorator, Vividria can scare the townspeople, and you my dears can attend high school."

"I guess I can enjoy dazzling peons in the hallways," Rosalie allows and tosses her golden tresses.

"Jasper, Alice, you've both been rather quiet," Vividria observes and the silent couple perks up. Jasper may be shy around humans but with his family he almost always has an opinion to share. "What do you two think about returning to Forks?"

"I think we all feel a pull to go back for a reason," Alice says and by saying it she's calling out the elephant in the room. This conversation about Forks whole seeming causal has all parties feeling tense. They all feel a pull to Forks, they feel drawn back, like they never have before.

"Do you see something Alice?" Jasper queries softly.

"No, I can't see anything."

"This pull could be a trap," Jasper says. "It'd be smart to resist."

"But is is possible for us to resist?" Carlisle points out and the Olympic Coven falls into silence.

The answer is plain to see in the lack of words spoken, they can't resist.

The Cullen's must return to Forks.

ooo

Ashbel Edana

ooo

A map is spread out on a wooden table with two women pouring over it in deep thought.

"Alright Ashbel where to next?" the older of the pair questions.

"I'm feeling ready for a change mom," the younger, Ashbel, replies. Her silky hair falls over her shoulder and dangles over the map while her dark eyes scan every state. "We've done snow and sun so I say we try rain."

"Ashbel you hate the cold and wet," her mother, Jayna Edana, deadpans and Ashbel shrugs.

"I also love new experiences," she counters and Jayna crosses her arms. This behavior is suspicious for Ashbel and it's beginning to make her mother concerned.

"Fair enough," she agrees and Ashbel grins from ear to ear.

"Good because I've done some research and I've found the rainiest place in the continental US," Ashbel starts and her mother groans. Ashbel's hand waves up and then lands down on a tiny dot in Washington.

"Go big or go home I suppose, Ashbel."

"Go big and go to our new home in Forks, Washington!" Ashbel cheers and presents her mother with a photograph of a quaint two story home. The house has everything they need: two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, a kitchen and dining space, and a cozy living room.

"Oh this is adorable!" her mother coos in appreciation.

"I shall attend Forks High School and you shall write more creepy stories and refurbish old furniture," Ashbel declares. "I've already placed a down payment on the house and started the paperwork for school."

"Nice work Ashbel! I knew it was a good idea to get a joint bank account with you. Oh my responsible girl!" Jayna coos and embraces her daughter tightly.

Above her head Jayna's expression turns somber as she surveys the map on the table. Her daughter has never suggested they move to a place with such awful wreathed or such a small town, Ashbel Edana lives for the city and sun.

This sudden interest in Forks, in a small cold town, has her mother remembering the harsh words Ashbel's father growled out before leaving forever.

 _"If there's ever an abrupt change in her, if she ever suddenly wants to visit someplace completely out of character for her, if she's suddenly got a new friend who barely seems human, you take our daughter and you run the other way. The pull of fate never bodes well for beings like us."_

Jayna Edana closes her eyes and exhales softly. She may want to shield her daughter with ever fiber of her being but there is no escaping fate.


	2. 2 Rapt Attention

Willow West

ooo

The school days of Willow West are endlessly repetitive and inch along at a snails pace.

Two weeks of winter break had been a reprieve but now she must return to the torment of classes and other students.

Going back to school after her failed birthday party, however, is an even crueler twist in her usual schedule. Willow dreads showing her face, seeing her supposed friends, and hearing all about how much fun they had at the concert.

"Don't you give them the time of day Willow. They don't deserve your time or even the delight of seeing your face," Mrs. West drills to her barely listening daughter. "If you have to say something you tell them off, swear if you have to, I don't care if you get into trouble over this."

"Okay mom," Willow agrees and hastily flees the car before her mother can say anything else. Willow wants to listen to her mother, she wants to ignore her friends, she wants to be furious but she's just sad.

Willow glides through the parking lot, past all the students she's known since kindergarten, and makes her way to her first class. She doesn't share first period with any of her fake friends and the teacher doesn't mind when she shows up early.

Willow decides to ignore her "friends" and continue tot ignore them for the rest of her school career. She's known for awhile that she didn't have the best of friends and a small part of her knew the abandonment at her party was going to happen eventually. Willow has felt her friends distancing themselves for a month or so now making the final break an eventuality.

When her parents ask her why she thinks it's happening Willow always pretends to have no clue. In truth Willow West knows exactly why she's being left behind but the reality is too awful for her to admit to.

"Willow!" The jolting exclamation jerks Willow's attention to her psych teacher, Mr. B, and draws her to plaster on a fake smile.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're here so early and I know how sweet you can be, would you show around a new student before classes and throughout the day?" Mr. B requests and Willow's fake smile almost falters. She is really not in the mood to play tour guide but Mr. B has always been so good to her and she'd hate to let him down.

"Sure!" Willow jumps up and strides to the front of the room, abandoning her backpack at her desk.

"Great, just meet her at the front office, and don't worry about being late to my class," Mr. B says and flashes her a thumbs up. Willow returns the gesture and proceeds to exit the room in a timely fashion.

On her way down the barely crowded halls Willow mentally coaches herself for meeting a new person and keeping their attention. She always struggles with socialization and remaining kind when under duress.

ooo

Ashbel Edana

ooo

The lady at the front desk rattles on schedules and directions while Ashbel observes her surroundings with a curious gaze.

Ashbel has heard the welcome spiel a hundred times before and usually she gives the secretary rapt attention but today she can't focus.

She feels on edge and anxious in a way she never has before. Ashbel has a gut feeling of some impending situation but not necessarily doom.

The door behind her swings open and Ashbel swivels around her wild red red hair cascading down her shoulders as she does.

In the doorway stands a petite girl with an airy look about her and sad eyes that match the color of the sky. When Ashbel's gaze locks onto the girl all her anxiety melts away as something deep down clicks into place.

The girl is still for a moment and Ashbel instantly notices her faux smile causing her enthusiasm to deflate.

"Ashbel this is Willow West and she'll be showing you around."

"Nice to meet you," Willow lies and holds out her hand.

"You as well," Ashbel returns and clasps the opposite girls hand, giving it a friendly shake.

"Well follow me and I'll show you around," Willow says and waves her hand at Ashbel. The pair leave the office and the second they are out of earshot Ashbel drops her act.

"Look, if you don't care to give me the grand tour I'm sure I can trick some poor boy into showing me the ropes," Ashbel remarks callously. Willow's sleepy and unfocused eyes snap to attention and she splutters at Ashbel's bluntness.

"No-no I'm sorry!" Willow rushes out and Ashbel immediately regrets her words. "It's just-just...I'm just tired." Ashbel knows that lie like the back of her hand, it's right up there with "I'm fine".

"I can believe you're tired, your drooping eyes say that much, but I don't believe that is all causing your mood," Ashbel responds and her piercing eyes make Willow want to confess everything.

If Willow West were an average teen with average anxiety and did an average amount of rationalizing she might have spilled all her secrets right then and there without so much as a thought. However, Willow is an anxious teen prone to overthinking so she bites her tongue and shrugs.

"Come on, if you tell me what's really wrong I won't make you sit with me at lunch," Ashbel bargains jokingly. If only the girl knew what Willow would give not to sit alone at lunch.

"I'm sorry but you have to be a level ten friend to access that information," Willow deflects and Ashbel gapes at the witty response.

"You got me there, I'll wait to find out then," Ashbel returns and Willow half smiles. No one ever sticks around Willow long enough to get that close. The conversation dies and Willow hastily changes to topic to school and only school.

"This school isn't small so finding your way around should t be hard," she begins and Ashbel nods. "It's basically a square with the cafeteria in the middle on the first floor and the library in the middle on the second. If you can remember that you can find your way around pretty easily."

"Oh I'll remember where the food and books are trust me," Ashbel says, a laugh on her lips. Despite her foul mood Willow chuckles at the joke and nods.

"Up here is the social studies and world language hallway," Willow says and waves her hand down the hall covered in flags. "Psych is also in this hall."

"Human mentality has a lot to do with history and language," Ashbel concurs.

"Mr. B, the psych teacher, will love you," Willow comments and Ashbel tosses her hair in pride.

"They'll all love me." Willow doesn't frown at the show of confidence, she isn't some petty boy, she only admires it.

"They will. You're new, witty, gorgeous, and by the looks of your schedule you're also a genius," Willow compliments and Ashbel grins. The shorter girl, Willow, almost falters as a shock of worry shakes through her. She is usually so guarded about her words, never being too complimenting for fear her girl friends would think she was crushing on them.

"I can tell we're gonna get along fantastically Willow," Ashbel hums and boldly wraps her arms around Willow's shoulders.

Willow wants to wiggle away for a second but she really misses being hugged by her friends so she leans in.

In this moment Ashbel is grateful for Willow's sad mood lifting and also for the speed female friendships develop at.

ooo

The rest of the tour passes without incident or any very intriguing conversations until Willow and Ashbel pass the offending friends in the hall.

Willow goes silent at the sight of them clustered in a group and laughing together loudly. It's like it never happened, like they broke Willow's heart and don't care at all. Ashbel being the observant girl she is, notices when Willow's expression slips back into a despondently blank face.

"You alright?"

"Fine," Willow lies and steers Ashbel down the nearest hall and away from the offending group.

"That was not fine, you got all quiet and now you're plowing me down some hallway," Ashbel calls out and Willow pulls face at her choice of words. "I thought the word choice would make you laugh."

"It's funny," Willow allows.

"Are you're gonna tell me who those people were? Or are you gonna friend level lock me out."

"The latter."

"I'm going to allow that," Ashbel grumbles and crosses her arms. Her intense gaze gives Willow the impression she usually gets her own way concerning these things.

"Come on I'll take you to our first class," Willow mutters and leads Ashbel back in the direction of Mr. B's room.

"In support of changing the subject I gotta ask, am I the first new student this school has had in forever?"

"You would have been if the Cullen's hadn't started at the beginning of this year," Willow replies and Ashbel frowns. The one thing Ashbel likes about changing schools is being new, she enjoys baffling residents and exploring new people and places. "But don't worry their novelty is starting to wear off."

"Oh."

"Based on the looks we've gotten you'll be the talk of the school by lunch," Willow continues. "Teachers and other students will be approaching you all day with questions and bids for you to join their clubs or classes."

"Oh poor me, the attention will surely suffocate me," Ashbel gasps, feigning horror. "I had no idea, I would have dressed better." Willow looks Ashbel Edana's outfit up and down and promptly scoffs. The supermodel is wearing a pretty pink off-the-shoulder, knee length dress that perfectly matches her complexion and curled, dark red, hair.

"You look perfect."

"As do you my new airy friend," Ashbel returns and gestures to the other girls own white and lacy dress.

"Airy?"

"Yeah you just float like air," Ashbel explains and shrugs. "Now tell me about these Cullen's I'll be competing with for attention."

"It won't be much of a competition, the Cullen's actively avoid attention. They sit alone at lunch, they don't go to parties, they don't break the rules, hey don't talk to anyone besides themselves, and they basically ignore us all... At least I think they ignore us all because they seem completely unbothered by the gossip spread around and insane crushes the kids here have on them," Willow elaborates nonchalantly. Internally Willow is filled with bubbling emotions at the thought of the Cullen's, she is also drawn to them just like any other Forks student. She passes off her anxieties about the Cullen's as excitement for something new but in her heart she knows there's something more to them and to her. "They draw us all in with their flawless looks and the mystery surrounding their lives."

"Mystery?"

"I guess there's no real mystery. They're all foster kids who moved here because their mom, Esme, wanted to live in a small town. Really there's an answer to all the questions that have been posed but they feel too-"

"Prepared? Fake?" Ashbel finishes and Willow nods.

"Yeah it all seems too perfect and too prepared so I'm suspicious," Willow pauses as she comes to realize the way she's said it doesn't sit right with her morals. "Not suspicious in a malicious way, I don't think they're criminals or something bad, I'm just curious."

"Of course, I've only known you for like twenty minutes and I don't think you could ever do anything maliciously."

"I can't, it's a problem."

"I would ask but I assume it's more level ten friendship stuff," Ashbel concludes, slightly rolling her eyes.

"You're catching on."

ooo

Mr. B loves Ashbel, as predicted, and after the smooth psych class Willow takes Ashbel to her next class before they part ways, to be reunited at lunch. Most days Willow doesn't even bother going to lunch, she just signs into the library and skips sitting alone in a loud cafeteria.

The second the red head is out of her sight and Willow is collapsed in the corner of her creative writing class she exhales deeply.

Opening her school MacBook, Willow frowns at her screensaver image. Her screensaver is a drawing she did of the main character in the story she's been writing for the past year.

The character stares at her with inquisitive eyes, sharp cheekbones, soft eyebrows, and an angular face shape. The color of her hair is auburn and it perfectly matches her coal colored eyes, as if her silhouette is aflame.

In the corner Willow wrote her name in slanted lettering:

 _Ashbel Edana_

"Oh not again," Willow sighs and begrudgingly opens the drawings of the other characters: The Cullen's.


	3. 3 Lunch

Ashbel Edana

ooo

The first half of the day passes enchantingly with students and teachers fawning over the new and exotic student. Ashbel revels in it and fully intends on taking advantage of every opportunity offered in her new school.

Lunch comes around and as promised Willow West appears by the door of Ashbel's AP Calculus class.

"Willow! Thank goodness, I am starved!" Ashbel exclaims and abandons the eager boys and girls gathered around her in favor of looping arms with the pale girl.

"Lunch is the easiest part of the day," Willow agrees, somewhat hesitantly.

"Now come along my gentle guide and show me to the cafeteria," Ashbel beckons and loops arms with Willow. The other girl is slightly shocked at being chosen over the gaggle of much cooler students but doesn't have time to question it.

"This way," she murmurs and leads the way to the cafeteria.

It only takes a minute or two for the pair to enter the wide double doors to the huge open lunch area.

"What's nice is that the four lunch hours are divided by grade so everyone here is juniors," Willow says and smiles at the somewhat tame lunch setting. "Closer maturity levels." Ashbel surveys the round tables and raises an eyebrow at the cluster of more rowdy students.

"Except for that epicenter huh?"

"Yeah football players and cheerleaders always have a lot to laugh and yell about," Willow agrees. "The outermost tables are the most peaceful and then the Cullen's table is silent and furthest from everyone else."

"Did they move it or something?"

"No one ever saw them move it." Ashbel glances over at her jittery but curious companion and breaks out into a wide grin.

"Okay, we're sitting with them," she declares and Willow goes rigid.

"W-what?!" Willow squeals and Ashbel nods definitively.

"Do you buy lunch?" Ashbel asks, not acknowledging Willow's surprise.

"Not today," Willow replies and begins edging away from Ashbel nervously.

"Good, I brought my own too," she returns and tightens her grip on the spritely girl. "Let's go."

"Oh Ashbel they wouldn't want us," Willow squats and the fiery girl shakes her head.

"How do we know that? And besides maybe they would appreciate conversing with people outside their family," Ashbel insists and begins a prideful stride towards the Cullen's.

The Cullen's, having heard every word, look to each other with widened eyes and shocked expressions. Alice and Edward Cullen, the only two not surprised, both smirk at their siblings. Alice saw Ashbel Edana coming the second she chose to enroll in Forks High School. However, Willow West, evaded all her visions so her addition is a bit of a shock.

Ashbel Edana holds her head high as she passes the gawking faces of other Forks student and nears the urgently whispering and scowling Cullen Clan. Willow West follows Ashbel with a ducked head and meek eyes but there is an excited rush in her blood.

In moments the bold pair are standing before the Cullen's.

"Hi, I'm new here," Ashbel greets and slides into an open seat beside Rosalie. The statuesque vampire, with the golden hair, gawks at the audacity of Ashbel but says nothing. "The name's Ashbel."

Willow is still and clearly somewhat paralyzed with fear so Ashbel takes her friends arm and pulls her to sit between her and Edward Cullen.

"This is Willow, she isn't new so maybe you know her," Ashbel says and the Cullen's collectively nod. Willow West has been on the outskirts of the Cullen's world since they arrived, they all know of her. The Cullen's remain silent, unsure of how to respond to statement, unsure of how to word the awareness they share of Willow.

"We do," Alice pipes up to save face. "I think you were actually supposed to show us around on our first day."

"Oh right! I had a last minute meeting with a teacher and had to pass," Willow supplies her anxiety forcing her to carry polite conversation. She neglects to say that she felt so violently ill and nervous after that she had to go home before the day even started. Willow also carefully omits that she purposefully planned a teachers meeting so that she couldn't give the Cullen's a tour.

"Well now that we've introduced ourselves would you all care to tell us about yourselves," Ashbel invites with a waving hand gesture.

Silence and then Ashbel huffing in frustration.

"Look I know we interrupted your private lunch and just about broke every unspoken rule this cafeteria has but I don't think it would kill any of you to at least try and socialize with us." The blatant calling out and her careless attitude makes the others at the table gape. Ashbel Edana doesn't flush or laugh off her words but beams. She has always been bold and uncaring of peoples thoughts about her.

"Fair enough," Jasper chuckles and leans forward to speak. "Jasper Cullen and it's a pleasure Ms. Edana."

"Why thank you kindly good sir!" Ashbel returns in a southern drawl that matches his almost perfectly. Jasper chuckles at her imitation and the rest of the Cullen's take his reaction to Ashbel as reason to relax.

"I'm Alice and I can tell we are going to get along great!" the pixie-like girl beside him responds cheerily.

"I'm sure we will, people usually find that I'm great company," Ashbel returns, partially joking. "And Willow here is quite witty when she isn't being shy."

"Yep," Willow confirms sheepishly.

"Well I'm Emmett and this is my girl Rosalie," the burliest one chimes in with a squeezing arm around the blonde angel who scoffs and rolls her eyes. Emmett took charge of introducing Rosalie because was not planning on speaking to the humans.

"And last but no least you, what's your story quiet boy?" Ashbel asks Edward.

"I'm Edward and I don't believe my story would interest an exciting girl like you," he responds smoothly making his siblings gape. Edward Cullen is an awkward mess when it comes to meeting new people but he's also a telepath. Edward knows that flattery will distract the intuitive Ashbel Edana.

"See! You are all perfectly nice and chatty!" Ashbel exclaims with a clap of her hands. "I can't believe no one has sat with you before."

"It's crazy," Willow concurs quietly while her eyes scan the other staring students.

"Now that introductions are out of the way..." Ashbel trails off as she leans forward, planting her elbows on the table and offers an inviting expression. "Open up to me, tell me all your dark secrets." She stares at them, completely serious, and rests her tilted head in her hands.

The Cullen's become nervously silent until Ashbel cracks up laughing and shakes her head.

"I'm kidding, we can talk about totally basic stuff! For example I hate cold weather and rain but I decided to move here," Ashbel starts and holds up her hand, signaling a wait for the punchline. "As a challenge. I looked at Forks Washington and said 'challenge accepted'." Willow laughs with Ashbel so the warmer Cullen's, not Rosalie, chuckle along. "So why did you guys decide to move here?"

There is the official story, Mrs. Cullen wanted small town life, and the unnoticed story, a force compelled them to.

"Our mother has an affinity for small town life," Edward supplies.

"Not to mention our aunt enjoys living in the woods and pretending to be a witch," Emmett jokes and Rosalie elbows him. "What? You know she lives off the rumors." Rosalie huffs and crosses her arms, not wanting to admit he's right.

"You know my mom is actually very similar. She's a semi-insane middle aged woman who writes scary stories and believes in all things supernatural," Ashbel responds while giggling. "When we moved she immediately obsessed over all the legends of the Quileute Tribe."

Edward Cullen doesn't have to read Ashbel's mind to know that her mother suspects the existence of vampires and werewolves but when he peers in he can see the intensity in which Jayna Edana believes. Ashbel loves her mother so she entertains the idea of the supernatural but she doesn't fully buy into it.

"Your mother is a writer?" Willow inquires, finally interjecting herself into the conversation.

"Yup and don't tell anyone but she writes under the pen name Beth Grendel," Ashbel discloses with a wink and Willow's eyes bug out.

"Beth Grendel! I love her stories! I love how she doesn't rely on basic gore but also utilities psychological torture!" Willow gushes, her shyness disappearing in the moment.

"Oh my gosh! She'll love to hear my new bestie is a fan!" Ashbel squeals. "You will have to come over during witching hour sometime. In fact you're all welcome to come by during witching hour, it's when she's at her strongest and when she makes the best tea."

"I love doing random activities in the night," Willow muses.

"Us too! We are all night owls," Alice adds cheerfully. "You won't ever see any of us in bed by eight."

"Agh, I used to have a self-imposed bedtime of eight thirty and then high school smacked me in the face," Willow laments jokingly. "And then I realized the benefit of being awake when most everyone else isn't."

"And what is that benefit?" Jasper queries.

"It's just quiet," she answers simply. "It's peaceful really, especially here." The eyes of Willow West glaze over as she reminisces over her secret late night strolls between the trees.

Ashbel grins at her daydreaming friend and then redirects the Cullen's into friendly conversation about classes and cars while Willow loses herself in thought.

For some reason her anxieties about the Cullen's ease in their presence and everything just feels right in the world.

OOO

"Willow West you have done a flawless job at showing me Forks High School," Ashbel praises at the end of the day when the girls are standing at the front office once again. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Today is Monday so yeah I am, I have to see my therapist," Willow replies nonchalantly. "Monday's are for Carl-" Willow stops herself from saying 'Carlisle' and just ends with 'Carl'.

"You call your therapist by his first name?"

"Well yeah, how am I supposed to call anyone I tell my deepest secrets by their last name?" Willow returns and Ashbel nods in agreement.

"You got me there." They fall silent and Willow realizes her opportunity to have social plans is fleeting.

"But we can hangout another time!"

"Definitely! Friday night we can have a sleepover and lurk around during witching hour," Ashbel offers and Willow nods avidly.

"Can't wait."

"Perfect, I will see you tomorrow Willow!" Ashbel waves her hand and strides away, leaving the smell of strawberries and cigarettes in her wake. The scent is odd considering Ashbel doesn't smoke and it doesn't smell bad at all, it's actually pleasant.

"Yes, perfect..." Willow West agreed wholeheartedly without thinking it through at all. She hasn't been invited or had an invitation for a sleepover accepted for over a year.

Willow shakes her head and starts on her walk home, blasting slow songs in her earbuds as she strolls.

Oh, Carlisle will be so proud that she made a friend.


	4. 4 Welcome Reflection

Willow West

ooo

Every Monday for an hour, sometimes a few minutes more, Willow feels completely understood and cared for.

ooo

Three short buzzes interrupt Willow's favorite song, Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur, and drag her attention from the gravel walkway before her. Pulling out her phone she smiles at the text message from Dr. Cullen.

 _We will meet at the home office today, Willow._

Every Monday after school, Willow West sees Dr. Carlisle Cullen for an hour long therapy session. She's been seeing him since August, about five months, and every Monday he texts her the location of their sessions. For the first month she saw him in his small office at the hospital but then he finished his home office and since then they've met there.

Willow, not being one for texting, sends back a thumbs up emoji and pockets her phone again.

Unlike other students Willow doesn't much mind Monday's.

ooo

Her mother picks her up from the house as usual at 3:55 and drives her just outside of town.

The ride today is uncharacteristically quiet, usually her mother will pester Willow about learning to drive and how frustrating her own job is but today her mother only asks her how the day was and then says nothing further.

When her mother turns onto the winding gravel road enclosed by trees and shrubs, Willow exhales all the tension leaking out of her body.

"Your father will pick you up today, remember he's starting at the new place so he might be a little late," Jane West reminds as she parks the car.

"Alright." Willow hurriedly escapes the black car and flounces up the steps to the Cullen's doorway. She knocks once and Dr. Cullen swings open the door with his signature proud smile just for her.

"I made a friend!" Willow declares proudly and he chuckles.

"I knew you would!" He is positively beaming at her, him being proud of her matters more than her own fathers pride in her. Dr. Cullen steps aside and holds out his arm, a usual welcoming position, and Willow glides into the home.

His house is the prettiest she's ever seen and always so homey even with the open floor plan.

Together Willow and Carlisle walk past the living room and up the stairs to his office, when Willow arrives she never sees the Cullen kids but occasionally she will see Esme.

In his office Willow plops down in her spot on the far corner of the leather couch and Carlisle takes a seat in his swivel chair.

"How was you week?" Carlisle starts every session with that question and it's the only routine she doesn't mind.

"Going back to school after my disaster of a birthday party wasn't easy but Mr. B asked me to give this new girl and tour and you know how I hate to disappoint Mr. B," Willow recounts.

"Of course. I remember how much you hated turning down the tour for the last new students."

"Yes, it was a conflict of interest to give your kids a tour," Willow finishes quickly and then refocuses. "So I plastered on my signature incongruent smile and waltzed myself down to the office where I met this insanely gorgeous and completely hilarious new student!"

"Did you give her your special and one hundred percent real Willow West tour?" Carlisle inquires and Willow giggles.

"Nice use of my words Car and yes I did give her the honest to god Forks High Tour by Willow," she responds proudly. "Well it was a little somber because of how my so called friends totally ignored me and didn't even bother apologizing, guess the break is finally done now but we covered that last week so let's continue with Ashbel. She was still pretty impressed with me and she even asked me to hang out after school, I couldn't because of our standing appointments but it was still a nice thought."

"Willow I'm proud of you, I knew you wouldn't be down for long."

"Thank you Carlisle!" Willow chirps and tosses her hair while beaming.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen is the only person who has ever made a full on consuls effort to fully comprehend her, support her, and help her.

"And on top of all that we sat together at lunch and guess what?!"

"What?"

"Ashbel and I sat with your kids! Ashbel saw how the other students are rather estranged from them and she was curious and confident and stomped over to their table with me trailing behind. She sat down and basically said your welcome for her own presence and it was iconic!" Willow rambles excitedly. "I think I might befriend your sons and daughters now too."

Carlisle Cullen is taken aback by this, his family has always taken great care not to make friends or grow attached to humans but moving to Forks has changed things, meeting Willow West has changed things.

"It was awkward though, we all pretended that I don't come to their house every Monday to spill all my problems to their father and I assumed we will continue to pretend," Willow murmurs and leans back into the couch. "I don't mind I guess, I can pretend."

"Willow you don't have to pretend," Carlisle says and Willow raises an eyebrow. "In this office every Monday for one hour I get the distinct privilege of seeing you, and only you, not some facade you wear for the sake of everyone but yourself. I'm not saying the world deserves to see you like this at all but you deserve to be free and completely yourself all the time."

Willow goes quiet and nods, Carlisle always tells her that is deserving of good things and in her mind she knows that but her heart hasn't caught up yet.

"I tried that Carlisle, you remember what happened," she grumbles and he sighs. Erratically she wipes incoming tears from her eyes, suddenly feeling emotional about the state of her being. "Ugh I have a little human sadness caught in my eyes."

"I still think you should have reported that," Carlisle says, in reference to the incident. "Spoken to someone at your school about it.

"It happened months ago and I was fine so I moved on," Willow points out. "Like an adult."

"You are too mature for your age."

"Yes I know, depression, anxiety, and trauma add decades to your life, we've been over this," Willow counters and the corners of Carlisle's lips twitch up.

"Willow you needn't always put yourself last," Carlisle points out. "You are allowed to protect yourself, defend yourself."

"I know that Carlisle, in my mind I know that. I just can't care about myself that much," Willow confesses and hangs her head low. "I'm terrified that putting myself first will make my friends hate me and I'll lose them..."

"Willow."

"Guess I lost them anyway," Willow rasps, breathing through tears and frantically wiping her eyes. "Just know I'm aware of what I'm doing and I'll try to do better, okay?"

"Willow I would advise you to discuss this more with me." All he can do is offer counsel and give advice but he so badly wants to comfort her, hug her and wipe her tears away.

"Beating a dead horse Carlisle," she huffs and clears her throat. "Anyway, moving on to our next topic, my chronic sleep disturbance."

One thing about Willow West is that she can endure pretty much everything, she's not living by any means but she is surviving.

ooo

Willow West doesn't sleep much at night and when she does her sleep is plagued with vivid dreams and nightmares.

The one thing she doesn't share with Carlisle is the stories she writes, the pictures she draws, the dreams she sees , or the fact that the people in all of them, like his family, are depicted as horrifying supernatural creatures with horrifying fates.

How could she tell Carlisle that she sees his family viciously drinking the blood of animals in her sleep? Or that the people she writes about suddenly appear in her real life days or weeks later?

The dreams, stories, and pictures she keeps to herself and it isolates her completely.

ooo

Her father is late, by a lot.

Willow stands in the steps of the Cullen house, praying no one notices she hasn't been picked up, for ten minutes.

Carlisle comes out, unwilling to let her wait alone any longer.

"Your father is very late today," Carlisle observed and Willow jolts in shock, not noticing he had opened the door. "I apologize I did not mean to scare you."

"Not it's okay, I'm just very jumpy," Willow breathed out in between nervous laughter. Her heart is racing from the fright and Carlisle can hear it in his ears.

"Why don't you come in. Esme and I can make you some hot chocolate," he offers and Willow perks up. She loves hot chocolate but she doesn't usually get it in the warmer months.

"Sure, why not?" she replies and Carlisle grins. He steps aside and holds out his arm in a welcoming manner, beckoning Willow into his home. The girl floats up the steps and past him into the house for the second time that day, effectively dealing a more than doctor-patient relationship between them.

Inside Esme has already started brewing the hot chocolate with Ghiradelli powder. They had bought the powder after Willow first confessed her love of the drink to Carlisle.

"Willow, how has your day been?" Esme asks, a kind and loving expression on her face.

"Well I made a friend and now I'm getting hot chocolate so I'd say pretty good!" Willow answers positively.

"That's terrific, I'm glad." Esme pour the hot water into a left-handed mug and methodically stirs in the power while Willow watches in wonder. "Would you like some whip cream?"

"Oh yes please!" Esme and Carlisle chuckle at her enthusiasm and Esme goes to the fridge for the cold topping.

Willow and Esme haven't spoken much beyond their first simple introduction but every smile shared between them has warmed the heart of Willow.

Esme swirls the whip cream on top and then a wicked grin takes over her face.

"Would you like some?" Esme queries, shakes the can, and holds it up to Willow. The implication is clear and Willow blanched at the proposal. After a second she shrugs and figures she had nothing to lose.

"Sure." Esme holds up the can and Willow leans forward while Carlisle gazes at them, bemused. Esme presses down and fires the sugar-filled condiment into the mouth of Willow West. A moment passes before Willow closes her mouth and hits the table as she starts cackling and coughing all at once. Whip cream falls into her hands and smears on her nose in the chaos, making the whole trip laugh even more.

It takes awhile to compose themselves and after that Esme sets a towel in the sink. The statuesque brunette gingerly wipes the face and hands of Willow West, smiling all the while.

"Thank you Esme-Mrs. Cullen," Willow stammers, unsure of what to call Esme.

"You can call me Esme."

"Alright, Esme."

Willow takes a slow sip of the hot chocolate and hums in pleasure.

"This is amazing."

"Oh good, I was hoping you'd like it. Admittedly it's been awhile since I've made hot coco," Esme muses and Willow nods along.

"I love making hot chocolate! I pull out all the stops; whip cream, chocolate syrup, peppermint sticks, cookies on the side, and my secret ingredient," Willow rambles and takes a large drink. The girl flinches and hisses as the excess burns her tongue and throat.

"Careful," Carlisle chides.

"Too late," Willow croaks.

"I'll get you some water," he offers and slides past Esme, kissing her forehead as he goes, and opens the cupboard. It is such a simple and mundane act of affection but it makes Willow yearn for a love like it.

"So you're a master hit chocolate baker?" Esme prompts and Willow quits her daydream to reply.

"Yes! Sometimes hot chicolatr is the only thing that can warm me up. I started making t everyday after school in the winter and then I'd make some for my parents and I started experimenting with flavors and things escalated from there," Willow recounts as Carlisle fills a cup with ice water from the fridge dispenser.

Here in the Cullen house, with Esme and Carlisle, Willow feels completely at ease and free to ramble and giggle obnoxiously.

"Maybe you can give me a few pointers sometime," Esme suggests and Willow avidly nods her head.

"I'd love to! Just not my secret recipe," Willow agreed and takes another small sip. "Oh but Esme you don't need my help, this is wonderful."

"Thank you Willow." It is them Willow notices the mug is left-handed with a small hole that will cause any right-handed person holding it to spill their drink.

"This mug! I love it! You noticed I'm a leftie!" she gushes all at once. Esme and Carlisle smile in tandem and Carlisle holds out the glass of cold water to soothe her burnt tongue. "Oh I almost forgot, thanks Carlisle." Willow takes a deep gulp and sighs, it is cooling but her tongue with feel weird for a few days. "Thank you both, really this is really sweet, really nice."

"Of course Willow," they both say and she giggles.

"Everyone should model their relationships after yours."

"That's very kind of you to say," Esme replies, beaming in pride.

The couple couldn't be more happy Willow West is in their midst, laughing and gushing, she brightens the whole home.

"It's true, I can't picture you two fighting at all," Willow continues.

"It's all about collaboration," Carlisle reveals and Willow bobs her head.

"Or marrying a therapist," Esme jokes and they all laugh.

Talking with Esme and Carlisle is as easy as breathing, like they are all old friends or something of the sort.

It is as if their souls have known each other for an eternity when they only recently met.

But everything good in Willow's life is ephemeral.

Her phone buzzes; her father is here to get her. She must return home and return to her usual stress-filled nights.

ooo

In the car, with her father asking repetitive questions, Willow's good mood slips away. However, Willow is a good daughter and she hates to worry her parents so she plays along and forces smiles.

Only when she's alone in her room does the mask slip away leaving aimless raw emotion.

Her only comfort is drawing and writing but lately even that has become melancholic. The insane reality of her drawing and writing about characters who she later meets is having her question every last shred of her sanity.

But she knows she couldn't stop writing or drawing even if she wanted to.

ooo

The red truck with the first driver tears through her dreams again.

When she wakes a sketch is crumpled in her hand and a pencil is poking her back.

"Oh gosh," she mutters as she unfolds the drawing.

It's the red truck and the clumsy driver and instantly upon seeing it Willow whispers the name to herself.

"Isabella Swan."


	5. 5 Welcome Wagon

Vividria

OOO

When Vividria met Charlie she knew she had to have him, though she had no idea why.

OOO

Charlie Swan is a middle-aged, mustachioed, divorce with a teenage daughter; he is the polar opposite of the people she usually sees.

But when their eyes locked for the first time, it was undeniable. It is as if her soul sighed and said 'there you are, I've been waiting for you.'

OOO

It has always been the job of Vividria to make the rounds in a new town, smiling and feeding the peons their latest backstory.

It is admittedly her favorite part of moving, she adores socializing and dazzling the mortals.

On her final stop, the sheriff station, she brings homemade donuts and muffins.

OOO

"Knock, knock," she sounds as she waltzes in with an enchanting smile on her face.

The lady at the front desk looks up and gives her usual greeting.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you today?" The secretary is gorgeous with long dark hair, a sharp jawline, and a voice that sounds like a river. She is exactly Vividria's type but the succubus notices a ring on her finger; these days she doesn't break up marriages.

"I am here to offer introductions, my family just moved in two days ago," Vividria replies and sets her basket of sweets on the front counter. "I brought homemade donuts and muffins."

"Oh they smell amazing!" the lady gushes. "Boys! There is a very nice woman here with goodies!" she calls loudly.

"I suggest snatching the triple chocolate donut with glitter sprinkles if I were you," Vividria suggests with a wink.

"Good looking out," she murmurs and grabs the donut off the top of the pile. "I'm Linda by the way."

"Vividria Cullen," the incognito succubus returns.

"What's this about food?" a dark-haired average looking, inquires as he walks out.

"I'm Vividria Cullen and my family has just moved in so I brought homemade baked goods to break the ice," Viv explains and gestures to her basket.

"Oh? Where did you move from?" he asks while grabbing a pistachio muffin.

"New York, my brother was a surgeon there but his wife wanted a small town life so we all moved."

"That's quite the move," he remarks and juts out a calloused hand to her. "Deputy Darner."

"Nice to meet you." Vividria shakes his hand firmly and tosses her hair over her shoulder. Linda and Deputy Darnerare polite and calm but their pupils are dilated and their cheeks flushed. Vividria, being a succubus, tends to have that effect on mortals.

"So, where is the chief of Forks Finest?" Vividria queries. "I believe he deserves some sweet treats."

"In his office, just go straight through the bullpen," Linda answers and points Vividria past the front desk.

"Thank you," the succubus chimes and scoops up her basket of sweets before sauntering her way through the police station.

The door to the chief's office is wide open so she peers in.

The man sitting at his desk bento over paperwork is not the most handsome she's ever seen but he immediately catches her attention.

"Excuse me," she prompts and politely. The man sits up and blinks his eyes at her in confused surprise. Sitting up reveals a thick mustache and tired eyes to Vividria, only increasing her desire. Vividria grins and walks in, holding out her hand. "I'm Vividria, my family just moved here so I came to extend an olive branch."

The chief takes her hand and their eyes lock when their fingers touch. Vividria lets out a quiet gasp, there is something about him, something important.

"Welcome to town, I'm Charlie," he says unfazed by her beauty. Her otherworldly charms have no effect on him, he is calm, cool, and collected.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan," Viv purrs, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Nice to meet you," he returns, not noticing her tactic. "So, why'd you move into town?"

"My brother's wife wanted a small town life so we moved to the smallest and cutest town we could find." Vividria places her basket on the desk and then sits across from him. "My brother brought a few medical degrees and I brought bakings skills." Intrigued, Charlie examines her collection of treats before fishing out a blueberry muffin.

"Does your brother have a job at the hospital?"

"Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, surgeon extraordinaire," Viv brags.

"And what do you do?"

"Well Esme, his wife, is an interior decorator so I play housewife for them," Vividria responds simply. Charlie doesn't have any reaction to this. The succubus shrugs at the lack of reaction from the chief and continues talking. "It's a nice house and I keep busy baking and cooking for us and our friends-or I did. I had a little catering business of sorts." The chief bobs his head and takes a bite of the muffin. His eyes go wide at the explosion of flavor, his full attention and interest now with the succubus.

"Those people had good taste, this is delicious," he compliments and she preens.

'So the key to your heart is through your stomach then,' Vividria thinks to herself and then nudges her basket forward. "They're all for you, well you and your peers here."

"Thank you that is very generous," he muses and gives her a lopsided half-grin.

That grin, that lopsided grin, Vividria decides right then and there that she loves his grin and she'll do anything to see it again, to be the cause of it.

"It's the least I can do, we just brought five teenagers into town," Viv jokes.

"I can't say much my teenager is about to move back in too," he remarks and Vividria takes the information in stride. Him having a kid complicates things but she doesn't see a ring on his finger.

"Oh good, my nieces and nephews won't be the only new students this year."

"They're going to the high school?"

"Yes, we may have fostered and adopted them but we aren't dedicated enough to homeschool," Viv answers in a witty manner. Both adults laugh, Charlie in a restrained chuckle and Vividria in an airy giggle. Charlie's restrained laugh has Vividria curious about what it'd be like to see him belt out cackling.

"It's a good school your nieces and nephews are in good hands," Charlie assures after the laughter dies down. "My Isabella is going to be moving down in January." There is a sparkle in his eyes and Viv can tell he's looking forward to it.

"I'm sure she'll love it here, this town is so peaceful." Vividria leans her face on her hand and flashes doe eyes at the chief. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie are starting in a few weeks after we've settled in. It's a little late in the year but they're smart kids like I'm sure your Isabella is."

"She is, all advanced classes," he replies proudly.

"My kids are the same! Which I am so grateful for because I'm not sure I could help them at all with this new math system," Viv exclaims. She has a natural gift with knowing exactly what to say in order to worm her way into the heart of anyone; Vividria could relate to a ninety-year-old, hyper-conservative, half senile, old man if she so desired.

"Why would they change math?" Charlie says in exasperation. "Math is math."

"Right? The school system these days can be so unforgiving and foolish."

"Tell me about it, I get called up to that school sometimes twice a week for some dumb thing or the other," Charlie concurs and shakes his head. "I hope Bella stays out of trouble, and I hope those kids of yours do too." He wears a stern expression and Vividria nods avidly.

"Chief don't you worry about my nieces and nephews, we raised them with the finest of manners," she reassures. "In fact, they barely talk to anyone besides themselves at all, I always wonder if they even have any friends."

"The same problem over here!"

OOO

They continued on like that for at least twenty minutes and by the end of it Charlie had eaten two donuts and another muffin and Vividria got his personal number. The entire time they talked he was so casual and so polite and it drove her crazy, Vividria does not like playing the long game.

OOO

"He's so divorced and mustached! I can't believe I'm gonna sleep with him," Vividria groans and throws herself on their plush blue couch. Her family, who has been hanging around the house until she introduced herself and spread their story all around town, snaps to her and they almost all smirk.

"You don't have too," Carlisle points out and returns his gaze to the newspaper in his hands.

"No, I'm gonna," Viv huffs.

"Alright Viv, how are you going to do it?' Alice questions, though she already knows full well how Vividria will do it.

"Remember when I was Anne Boleyn? Any I seduced Henry with food?"

"You used more than food," Rosalie counters and Viv giggles.

"You're not wrong." She sighs and covers her face with her arm in vexation. "Alas, Charlie won't work like that."

"Do your charms have any effect?" Carlisle inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"They don't! It is frustrating to no end! He holds the door, says have a nice day, offers to show me around town, and he so goddamn polite and courteous! For god's sakes, he'd probably ask permission to kiss me! And I just want him to destroy me," Vividria whines and kicks her feet. The entirety of her family snickers, they have never seen her so worked up about one person so fast before. The fact that for the first time in her life Vividria will legitimately have to work for a mortals attention is hilarious in its own right.

Beneath the chuckles, Carlise is theorizing a latent meaning to the imperviousness of Vividria's latest boon and worries what it could mean for his family.


	6. Chapter 6 Second First Day

Willow

ooo

Things in Forks are uneventful for a time after the Edana's moved in, until January 20th comes around.

ooo

Willow wanders, she is a wanderer. She is always wandering about the town, wearing a blank expression and appearing to float above the ground.

The people of Forks were concerned when she first began walking aimlessly, but now they only smile and wave as she passes by. When she isn't haunting the town, she inhabits the surrounding woods.

Willow has paths beaten down in the forest around her home: paths only she can see, paths only she strolls upon. She has never taken a real hiking trail; she's never needed to. Willow has a knack for finding her way around and getting back home, no matter how far she goes.

There is no conscious reason for her wandering, and she's never really thought about why she does it; she just does. In her heart, there is a tugging: a force that pulls her to meander the roads; the second the moon shines through her window, it calls her to drift between the trees and feel her toes in the grass.

On occasion, her ambling will bring her stumbling up to critical moments-- things she has to see, though they have already appeared in her dreams. People say she has perfect timing, and she almost always feels inclined to disagree.

On her way home on January 20th, as she walks down the gravel road leading past the Sheriff's house and right up to hers, an undeniable scene smacks her in the face.

It is the red truck from her dreams, sitting in the Sheriff's driveway. Beside the truck, Sheriff Swan is chatting with Billy Black.

Willow shakes her head; the dream means nothing--it has to mean nothing. In AP Psych, she learned about _deja vu_ and the meaninglessness of dreams, not to mention that the chances of her having seen that truck before are huge. She probably saw it around, and so it popped up in her dreams. So far, she's managed to convince herself that her future telling dreams are only figments of her brain's imagination.

Just when she's shaken off her worry and awful sense of _deja vu_ , Jacob Black and Isabella Swan stumble out of the offending vehicle.

Isabella Swan is a dead ringer for the face she's been seeing the past few nights; there is not one single difference.

It's just like the Cullens, just like Ashbel-- her visions should be irrefutable now. Willow shudders and drops her head down, starting to rush by the group as fast as she can.

"Willow!" the chief calls, and she goes still. Willow forces a pleasant look upon her face and tilts her head up to greet Chief Swan and his guests.

"Good afternoon, Chief, Jacob, Mr. Black."

"Hey, Willow," Jacob says, and Mr. Black only nods before Jacob helps his father into the house.

"Come meet my daughter, Isabella," the chief invites, and the girl waves sheepishly.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Willow says and shuffles closer, holding out her hand politely. "Like your dad said, I'm Willow."

"I'm Bella." The brunette narrowly grabs Willow's hand, her fingers barely ghosting over Willow's, but it is enough to have the girl reeling with a flash of a vision in her mind.

 _"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Edward Cullen." Bella is too shocked that he's even talking to her to answer. Edward waits for a beat and then prompts her. "You're Bella."_

 _"I'm... yes," Bella stammers and he smiles._

Willow blanches and reels back away from Bella. Chief Swan and Bella both frown, and Willow flushes, embarrassed at her actions.

"You all right there, Willow?" Chief Swan asks and claps a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry, I just remembered all the homework I have to do," Willow lies and anxiously fixes her hair. The chief nods and gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze. As her sweater slips slightly, his fingers brush against skin.

 _"Charlie Swan, will you just rail me already!?" Vividria exclaims._

 _"Wait, what?" the clueless man splutters, and Viv huffs._

 _"You foolish man, haven't you taken notice to my advances? I mean, look at what I wear around you." The succubus gestures to her form-fitting, cleavage-showing dress, and the supposed detective finally begins to understand. "I mean, I wore a pair of sweatpants that literally said 'thirsty' on the ass."_

 _"Too good to be true," the divorce mutters as an explanation and reaction to the current situation._

 _Vividria shakes her head and throws her arms around the neck of Charlie Swan. "Does that mean you're interested?"_

 _"Y-yes."_

 _"Good."_

Willow goes rigid, but anxiety forces her to continue smiling politely and acting within the realm of acceptable society.

"I should go, but I'll see you, Bella, at school on Wednesday. I'll be giving you a tour." Willow rushes out and begins backing away. Before either of them can say anything else, she whips around and scurries away, her head bent down.

Chief Swan frowns at her erratic behavior, but shrugs and moves on. He has bigger fish to fry; he's serving cod for the game tonight.

ooo

Once safely in her room, Willow exhales, and the weight of the world lifts from her shoulders. Her room is safe, and there she can entertain as many crazy ideas as she wants. But Willow has no desire to entertain this concept of possible precognition. She knows she's only normal; she is aware there is nothing magical or supernatural about her or her world. There are no heroes or villains like in the comics and movies, and this is not her origin story. Willow West is just another human girl with a wild imagination, and she won't allow herself to think or hope otherwise.

She sits are her desk and pulls out her locked briefcase of drawings and notebooks. Methodically, she unlocks it, and it springs open, revealing her most carefully kept secrets.

The sketch on top is of Bella and Jacob and the truck, exactly how she saw them today.

"I probably saw the two of them playing when they were younger, and then a recent picture of Bella somewhere," she whispers to herself and then addresses the scene she drew of the Cullens weeks before they moved in. Every day, she tries to rationalize how she drew it, and every day, she fails. And now she has drawings of Ashbel to explain.

There is no rationale for her foresight, and she won't be able to avoid the truth forever. There is no escaping fate--no escaping her.

ooo

Isabella Swan drives up to school on a Wednesday and consumes the attention of the student body.

As usual, Willow is assigned to give her a tour. Eric, one of the school newspaper execs, appoints himself to help her. He wants another story like the one he did for Ashbel. Willow finds his presence annoying, but doesn't say a thing about it.

As Bella parks, her truck Willow watches in disdain at her gawking and cooing fellow students in the lot, she worries they'll scare her off.

Bella climbs out of her truck right into a puddle, soaking her sneakers completely, and Willow winces. The teen pulls up her hood and begins slinking towards the school. Unable to stand idly by any longer Willow hurries down the front steps, disregarding the rain, and waves to Bella.

"Bella!" She looks up and pulls out her earbuds, sighing in relief at the sight of a familiar face. Willow's appearance effectively saves Bella from the few brave kids who would say hi and start awkward small talk with her but it won't cease the whisperings about the new girl.

"Hi, Willow, right?"

"That's me," Willow confirms and swings her umbrella over the head of Bella to shield her from the rain. "Your tour guide for the day."

"This is my hell," Bella grumbles as she glances around at the wandering eyes and echoes about her. They view her as an outsider surprisingly so, if anything Bella is a returned daughter.

"Don't worry, Ashbel will saunter by any second and recapture their attention," Willow assures and ushers Bella up the steps into the school.

"Who's Ashbel?"

"Another new student, she moved here recently too," Willow replies. At the top of the steps Willow shakes her umbrella out and closes it. All too quickly Eric appears in their path and begins running his motor mouth.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on," he offers excitedly and Bella blinks. Willow clears her throat and Eric backtracks reluctantly. "Assistant tour guide."

"I'm kind of the 'suffer in silence' type," she mumbles.

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page." Eric frames her face with his hands as he rambles on and she goes pale. Willow rolls her eyes and bats his hands away, these kids are going to scare Bella away.

"I-no, I'm not news-I'm, seriously, not at all," Bella stammers, becoming frantic.

"Hey! Hey, hey, it's fine. There won't be a feature," Willow assures and shoots a sharp look to Eric.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature," Eric relents and holds up his hands in innocence. Bella sighs in relief and nods. "You've missed a lot of the semester, but I can hook you up - tutor, cliffnotes, medical excuse-"

"But your teachers will all be understanding, so don't worry!" Willow interjects quickly.

"I won't, thanks," Bella mumbles.

"Okay, let's go to the office and get your schedule," Willow says, redirecting the conversation, and takes the lead on the short walk around the corner to the front office. Eric graciously holds the glass door when they arrive and Willow hangs back to let Bella go in first. "Tell the lady at the desk who you are and she'll get your schedule and locker," Willow directs and Bella silently shuffles to the desk. The second she's turned her back Willow glares at Eric and lowers her cheerful chirping voice to a low and threatening hiss. "Lock it up, Yorkie." The threat is out of character for her but she hasn't been sleeping well and Eric is grating her nerves.

"Chill, Willow, I'm cool," he replies calmly and the quiet girl is too polite to retort. They go quiet and turn just in time to see Bella's return.

"Got my papers," she says and holds up the documents. One is a schedule and the other locker and miscellaneous information.

"Mind if I see?" Bella holds out the schedule to Willow and the professional tour guide does a quick scan and figures the fastest path for her throughout the day.

"Oh, we have lunch, biology, and gym together," Willow observes and Eric eagerly looks over Willow's shoulder to see if any of his classes match.

"Same lunch, that's it," he pouts and Bella shrugs.

"Darn, anyway let's get this tour done!" Willow exclaims. "Follow me."

Bella is quiet and awkward during the entire tour, taking the pressure to chatter and make conversation off Willow. However, Eric rattles on the entire time, giving his own commentary about the state of the school and the social hierarchy and what not. He enjoys the attentive stares given to their passing group while Bella cringes away.

They finish eight minutes before the first bell much to Eric's chagrin. Willow gave a toned down version of her usually cheery and overexcitable tour and Bella responded better to the calm. With the tour done Willow takes Bella back to her first-hour class. On the way, Willow shoves Eric off at his first class, saying she had to talk to Bella about 'girls things.' Eric not being around and overwhelming Bella made walking the last few halls they had to walk peacefully.

"Most of your classes you have either with me or Eric but the two you don't have with us there's another girl you can ask for help. She's gonna be the redhead everyone fawns over. Just tell her Willow sent you and she'll help you out," Willow explains and Bella bobs her head.

"All I need to say is Willow sent me?" Bella asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no one here really knows my name so when you say Willow, she'll know it's the truth," Willow elaborates and Bella hums in recognition. The girls come up on the door and Willow makes a grand gesture of welcome.

"Here you are, Mr. Varner's class."

"Thanks, Willow," Bella says gratefully and the spritely girl grins.

"Of course and I'll see you at lunch!" In a flash Willow has flurried off down the hall, her hair swaying behind her and her feet barely touching the ground.

ooo

Gym comes around and Willow begrudgingly drags herself into the locker room, retreating to her lone corner to change. The other girls around her all laugh and giggle as they change into their t-shirts and shorts. Willow ignores them as she pulls on sweatpants and a school sweater, she doesn't do short sleeves and shorts. Willow is rarely seen without almost every inch of her skin covered.

Suddenly the wave of noise goes quiet and all the girls turn to stare, a new person is in their midst. Willow peers around her block of lockers to see Bella shuffling into the throng of girls in varying states of dress. She looks uncomfortable and out of place but thankfully the other girls stop staring. A few of them smile and wave and say hello but don't make an attempt at introductions.

"Bella, I have a locker open by me!" Willow calls and waves her over. Bella sighs in relief and rushes to take cover with Willow behind the last row of lockers.

"Thanks for the save."

"Don't thank me yet, I can't save you from gym class."

ooo

As it turns out Willow can, in fact, save Bella from gym class, to a certain extent. The boy's basketball team is using half the gym for drills and Jessica is starting a volleyball game on the other half but there are too many players so Bella and Willow sit out the first round. Even though they stand on the sidelines Bella stills edges away everytime the ball comes close, acting as if it's radioactive.

"Block it, Chloe! Yeah! Good attack!" Jessica cheers, motivating the players. Jessica is the energetic and highly athletic captain of the volleyball team and she takes her job very seriously. Willow's blue eyes wander the gym as she zones out, her shoulders drooping and her stature relaxing.

Unfortunately, the volleyball heads toward Bella while Willow is unaware. Bella closesher eyes and flails at it, smacking it. It flies off court and nails Mike Newton in the head.

"Ow!"

Willow jumps and hisses sympathetically for him. Mike, a good-looking, affable basketball player recoils and whips around to see the offending assailant. Bella quickly hurries up to the spiky-haired blonde and Willow scrambles to follow.

"Are you alright? I warned them not to make me play or even let me sit on the sidelines," Bella rushes out, embarrassed.

"It's only a flesh wound," Mike replies and winks at her. Bella sighs in relief and Willow raises an eyebrow, Mike looked ready to yell until he saw Bella.

"You're Isabella, right?" Of course, Bella's name has made its rounds of the school by second period.

"Just Bella."

"I'm Mike Newton," he introduces, gazing at her seconds too long. Mike is clearly taken with her and Jessica, the girl not so subtely crushing on him, takes notice from across the gym. In a split second Jessica appears, stepping between them. Soft, but possessive she nudges Mike away.

"She's got a great spike, doesn't she?" Jessica jokes about Bella and the three of them laugh in a forced manner. Willow doesn't force a polite giggle, only side-eyes the group. Jessica looks to Bella and poses a rather foolish question. "So, you're from Arizona, right? Aren't people supposed to be tan down there?"

"That's why they kicked me out," Bella responds and shrugs. Mike laughs, and because he does, Jessica does.

"That's so funny," Jessica comments halfheartedly. Bella feels uncomfortable with the attention and lightly elbows Willow for backup.

"Hilarious," Willow interjects, making herself known. "Jess, you won't mind if Bella and I pass a ball off to the side together, will you? I think Bella could use some practice with bumping and setting before getting into the game."

"Not all," Jessica agrees easily, eager to steer Bella away from Mike. Willow takes the strayed volleyball from Mike's arm and nods to Bella to follow her to the other side of the gym. The other girls have already started playing with a new ball so the one in Willow's possession is not missed.

"Thanks for the save, again."

"No problem."

ooo

When lunch rolls around Willow is faced with a predicament: either sit with the Cullens or with Bella. Arriving in the cafeteria Willow finds Bella surrounded by Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Mike and Ashbell the Cullen's. There is a draw for both tables but even more so the Cullen's, Willow has grown comfortable with the Cullen's and Ashbel.

Taking a deep breath Willow begins walking, hoping the right choice will present itself. She comes up to Bella's table, on her way to buy lunch, when the right choice presents itself.

"Hey Bella? Found some friends I see," Willow observes and Bella nods.

"Yeah, I think I'm good here, but I'll see you later right?"

"Course!" Willow chirps and continues on her way, secretly feeeling relieved. She likes sitting with Ashbel and the Cullen's, they're charismatic and captivating.

ooo

"Where are our living porcelain statues?" Ashbel asks as she slides into her usual chair beside Willow. "They usually beat us here."

"Not sure," Willow says. The fair girl has a sneaking suspicion of an imminent dramatic entrance but says nothing about it. There is a tingling feeling in Willow's chest as if she senses something grand about to happen.


End file.
